


[podfic of] A Most Forgetful Death, by RC_McLachlan

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Missing Scene, Past Lives, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of A Most Forgetful Death by RC_McLachlanAuthor Summary-A missing scene from the van."You're an incurable romantic," Nicky says, and though his expression doesn't so much as twitch, Joe can hear the laughter languishing between the words, can feel it on his tongue and rubbing up against his teeth when Nicky meets him halfway to smear a kiss against his mouth.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic of] A Most Forgetful Death, by RC_McLachlan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyfishfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Most Forgetful Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271143) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/A%20Most%20Forgetful%20Death%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20A%20Most%20Forgetful%20Death.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20A%20Most%20Forgetful%20Death%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/profile)! 

This was recorded as an [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) gift for [Jellyp0dfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire). I have been absolutely in love with this film since I first watched it this summer and creating this podfic was an absolute treat. I hope you enjoy it just as much. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
